


You're My Favorite Song

by Sassy_rivaille_jaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_rivaille_jaeger/pseuds/Sassy_rivaille_jaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shingeki band AU. Levi,Erwin,Hanji,and mike are all in a band call the Recon Corps Levi is the lead singer of course. singing is levis favorite thing to do it clears his mind of all the bad things that go on.<br/>(Bad summary I know but hey this is my first Fanfiction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Favorite Song

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic starts off eruri sorry I know some of you don't like it but it does turn into ereri so just wait!:) and this fanfic has abuse and rape later.  
> P.s. Sometimes Hanji will sing and sometimes levi and Hanji will song together .  
> (This will have multiple chapters.)

CHAPTER 1  
“ Recon Corps” was the name of our band; I'm the lead singer, Erwin plays guitar, Mike’s the bass, and Hanji ‘s on drums.

"Our concert sold out guys!!" Hanji exclaimed while bursting into the room; I blew out the smoke from my cigarette and just rolled my eyes.

“That's great we need to practice more so we can make it better than the last." That was Erwin, who was sitting next to me.

I stood up, stretched and sighed, "I don't need to practice anymore I know what to do, so you guys can have fun without me."

I turned to leave and Hanji grabbed my arm to stop me, grabbing where a certain bruise was. Luckily, I was wearing long sleeves so no one saw the bruises. I grimaced in pain and just pulled away quickly as I left the room and walked outside, then realized it was raining. 

"Dammit, fucking rain." I stood somewhere I wouldn't get wet while smoking, I rubbing the bruise that Hanji had grabbed. "Damn him." 

“Damn who?" The voice came from behind me. I turned around to see Erwin staring at me. Walking over to me, he grabbed my arm and pulled up the sleeve to reveal my bruised arm. "Did she hurt you, poor baby?" He said almost laughing I just looked up at him.

"Fuck you, you're the one that gave me the bruises."

He grabbed me and pulled me close to him, leaning over to make me drop my cigarette on the ground as he whispered in my ear. "I was being nice, I could've done much worse to you." 

I never really realized but Erwin was the one person I was truly afraid of.


End file.
